One or Both
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Nami loves Luffy...very much. But Luffy doesn't notice her and instead, he likes Zoro. Nami decides to change her onesided love and thinks of a plan. Nami POV NamixLuffy LuffyxZoro


**Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.**

**This is my first...NAMIXLUFFY!! (confetti) and LUFFYXZORO!!! (more confetti) This is going to be hard...I always wrote SanjixZoro...SanjixZoro...SanjixZoro...AcexZoro...SanjixZoro...and...etc...so...if you hate it...say it. I don't mind. Because...if so...I'll be better off with 100 yaoi stories...**

* * *

I love Luffy. 

I love Luffy more than-maybe not more than money and oranges but I definitely love him.

I think I started to notice him when he asked me to join his crew. I hated pirates, and I quickly denied his offer. But his cute smile and innocent face, I couldn't resist. I made an excuse to hide my feelings saying that I would love to be your partner. I was glad I became part of his member of the crew. He was different from the pirates I knew. He drew my attention when he came to my hometown, refusing to leave because I said I was leaving their crew. Though I was very frustrated at the situation at the time, I was glad that he was there. If he wasn't there, who knows what would have happened to my hometown. I love him for saving my island and my freedom.

But I have one dilema. He apparently likes someone else. Someone who is not really pretty like me, not stylish like me, doesn't handle money as well as me, and not as intellegent as me. He-yes he...sadly, my love of my life is gay.

What's even worse is that it's not Sanji-kun whom is slightly close resemblance to me...but it's Zoro. I felt devastated everytime my love would leapt into Zoro's back and give him a tight squeeze or give Zoro his gleeming smile! I want him to do that to me-not to that bastard!!!! I thought threatening Zoro with unexplained debt will leave him alone but apparently, he is too dumb to realize the fact that I love Luffy and I want him to back off from my Luffy. So, this poor young lady is stuck on this Merry Ship all alone because of this bastard swordsman.

But, I have a cunning plan to end my suffer.

I love Luffy-for one thing because he is very simple-minded. One thing you'll say and he'll believe it, just like a little child. I love it when he does that. He's so adorable♥

Anyways, this morning, I woke up with a start with a brilliant idea in my head that _might_ work. This, I quickly made the bed, wore the cutest shirt I could find and strolled out of my bedroom.

As always, Sanji-kun greeted me with hearts in his eyes. If only Luffy brought hearts to his eyes when he saw me-and I always sigh at the thought. Sanji-kun gave me a worry look, "Are you okay, my sweet?"

"I'm okay Sanji-kun. It's the morning." I decided to change the subject, "What's for breakfast Sanji-kun?"

"Oh, please have a seat first. Breakfast will be ready soon...it's French Toast" He lead me to my seat, which he really didn't need to...I already knew what seat I always sit in. Calmly sitting in my seat, I wondered when I should tell my plan to Luffy-the plan that might give me a step closer to his heart.

The aroma from the kitchen countertop was nice, this smell should reach to Luffy. The door burst open and in comes Luffy. He had a huge toothy grin, hair in all directions, his favorite straw hat covering his head, and the huge vaccum-like nostrils, sucking the aroma right out of the kitchen. He grinned at me, "Good morning Nami!" and then he turned to Sanji, "SANJI!!! What's for breakfast!? I'm hungry!!!!"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "It's French Toast. Go wake up the other bastards Luffy, then you'll be allowed to eat." Luffy nodded rapidly and ran out. I couldn't help but smile, he smiled at me and greeted me, first in the morning. That made my day.

Sanji and I both can hear yells and screams from the other side of the wall. We both guessed it was Luffy waking them up with his Gomu-Gomu no Balloon(squashing the crew to the walls).

The men walked into the kitchen: Luffy first, Usopp second, and Zoro last. Compared to Luffy, whom he was happy as a child on Christmas day, Usopp and Zoro looked very tired. Usopp slammed his butt on his seat and pointed a finger at Luffy, "LUFFY! How many times do I have to tell you, stop using the Balloon attack when waking up! It really loses my appetite!! Hey Sanji, what's for breakfast?"

"French Toast. Get your own plate." Sanji twirled about and placed the plate right in front of me, "Here you go my Nami-san♥"

"Thank you Sanji-kun." I glanced at Luffy wondering if he was noticing me, but he was too mesmorized in food. His plate was stacked with french toast and he already took a bite. "UME!!!!" He grinned and I saw some bits of toast stuck in his teeth. I giggled at the sight. Luffy noticed me and he laughed. Luffy stopped his laughter and looked at Zoro.

Zoro, who was sitting close to the edge of the table, looked very tired. His eyes were closed and I could hear soft snores from him. Luffy laughed, "Oi Zoro! Wake up!"

Zoro grunted and cracked open one eye. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. He sighed, "Oi ero-cook, what's for breakfast?"

Sanji screamed, "I said FRENCH TOAST! How many times do I have to tell you guys!?"

"Well sorry, your voice is so quiet."

I was already finished his my plate and pushed the plate to the side. Sanji took it and asked me for seconds. I shook my head and he took it to the sink. I continued to watch Luffy gobble down the breakfast Sanji had made. I wondered if I ever made a dish just for him, I wondered if he'll eat it.

---------

After breakfast was done, everyone went to their places. Usopp sat in the middle of the deck and worked on his junk. Sanji-kun remained in the kitchen and cooked the next lunchtime. Zoro was at the rear of the ship and worked out. And my Luffy was sitting on top of the Merry head and was whistling a tune I taught him few days ago.

I approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. Luffy spun around and grinned at me, "Hi Nami! What's up?"

I really hoped this plan will work. I took a deep breath, "Luffy! I found a way to keep this crew to have good luck. Do you want to know?"

"Okay...but we're already happy-"

"We need to be more luckier-especially in the GrandLine! Got it!?" Luffy nodded and I smiled. "I read a book about luck and fortune and it said, 'if the captain kissed a person on the ship that started with one of the letters of the alphabet, then luck will come! But the kiss has to be on the lips!!" I had to state everything out clearly because Luffy can sometime mess the words a lot. "-and, this luck only works once per month. Every month, the letter of the alphabet changes. Okay?"

"Okay!...so...what's the _alfabef_ for this month?"

"Let me go check..." I brought out a random book and flipped through a random page. I put my finger on a random paragraph and read out(fakely), "For this month...it says 'kiss your crew who's letter in their name start with 'N.'" This seemed like a dumb idea, but with a simple-minded captain, it is easy. I looked up and saw the was making a face. I felt uneasy. "What's the matter?"

"What does the letter 'N' look like?" I knew this would happen so I brought out a huge drawing paper and a pen. I drew a huge 'N' so it was easy for him to understand. I gave it to Luffy, "This is what an 'N' looks like." Luffy examined it; he brought it close to his face and drew it back. He spun it around in circles and his eyes suddenly shot wide open. Pink blushes appeared on his cheeks and he turned to me, "Do I kiss everyday?"

"Anytime♥" I smiled. I waited anxiously. I wished I added lipstick or anything to make my lips look attractive, but before I pucked my lips, Luffy leapt off the Merry head. I blinked, "Luffy? Where are you going?"

"Kiss." Luffy grinned and jumped off the upper deck. Later, I realized a huge mistake. A mistake that would cost a step from getting Luffy's heart.

---------

Disappointed that he didn't kiss me at the right moment, I was thinking over at why he ran toward the opposite side of the Merry. My concentration was soon destroyed by Usopp who crashed into the kitchen/dining room, huffing and puffing. He looked as if he saw something mortifying. He screamed, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

Sanji chucked a frying pan at him right at the face. Usopp fell backwards and slammed the back of his head first on the floor. "_What the hell is wrong with you_!?"

The sniper calmed himself down and he spoke with a shiver, "I saw something...that was...just..."

"What'd you see?"

"I SAW LUFFY KISSING ZORO- A LOT TOO!!!!"

"_What!?" _Sanji and I both exclaimed in unison.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

We all ran to Luffy who was still busy kissing Zoro, and Zoro who didn't know what was going on, tried to rip Luffy off of him. Zoro cried out, "_Someone stop him_!"

"Why Zoro!? We need luck, and the more kisses I give you, the more luck we get!" Luffy planted another kiss on Zoro.

Zoro pulled Luffy's face off, "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM!?"

"Nami."

Everyone stared at me and I felt my face burning up. I saw the drawing pad with the letter 'N' tightly held in Luffy's fingers. The paper was flipped over slightly so the 'N' was side-ways. The letter now looked like it said 'Z.'

For the rest of the week, it was a nightmare. In the morning, Usopp will scream at me that Luffy kisses Zoro to wake him up. When breakfast came, Luffy will kiss Zoro first before eating and after he was done, he'll give him a kiss with his lips covered in food. During relaxation time, Luffy will skip over to Zoro's training or sleeping mode and kiss him at random times. At dinner, he'll kiss him before and after dinner, and finally he kisses him good-night before he goes off to bed.

He never kissed me once.

Heart broken, miserable, sad, and devastated, this kissing fad continued until the last week of this month. I pretended I didn't mind, yet I felt sick. It was _my_ idea and _I _should get all of the credit. Sanji once tried to kiss me and I really wasn't in the mood so I kicked him as far and away as possible. Anyways, it had to be the captain, not a cook to work.

On the last week, I was in the kitchen/dining room drawing maps. I told everyone to stay out of the kitchen/dining room while I was mapping. So, I was completely alone and I have peace to make my maps. As I was carefully sketching one of the little islands of Orange Island, Luffy came into the room. I glanced up and went down to my maps, "Luffy, I told you to stay out until I give out a done call."

"I'll be quiet. I promise!" Luffy whispered.

I really didn't want anyone in the room for it ruins my concentration, but if he will be quiet...I nodded and he quietly sat on the table right across from me. I tried to hide my blush but I couldn't hold it any longer as Luffy came closer to my face, examining the maps I made. He pointed to some of the finished maps, rolled up at the corner of the table, "Can I look at them?"

"Yes, just be careful with them."

Luffy picked up one of the maps that had the whole GrandLine leading to Reverse Mountain. He whispered, "We went through here."

"Yes Luffy."

His eyes widened when he gazed down at the bottom right corner of the map, "Is this an island too Nami?"

I glanced over to what he was looking and I laughed, "No, that's not an island, that's my name. I always sign after I'm done."

"N-A-M-I? That's how you spell your name in English!?"

"Yes Luffy."

I gasped when he placed both of his hands on the opposite side of my cheeks. Before I opened my mouth to say anything, he pressed his lips onto mine into a soft kiss.

We froze there for a few moments until he was the first to draw back. He grinned, "I didn't know your name started with a 'N!' That means I can have double the luck!" Luffy kissed me once more and skipped out of the kitchen.

I was still frozen sitting at the dining table, the quill pen poised in my right hand. I slowly touched my lips and I could feel myself burning up. I knew I couldn't finish making the map for today so I quit.

I couldn't believe it. Luffy kissed me! I feel so happy! I felt like I made a huge step towards Luffy's heart.

I was glad I made this brilliant plan-just that it would have been better if Luffy knew the alphabet.

* * *

**THE END**

**Did you love it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you terrribly hate it? Did you not care? If so please post. If there were more likes than hates, I might add a second chapter so that THE END might not be a THE END but a TBC.**

**Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone.**


End file.
